Royal As Hokage : Idiots Arc
by DL3535
Summary: Naruto tries to impress Sakura but Sakura liked Sasuke and Hinata like our Blonde (Same as Manga) though Team 7 do idiotic moments with each other to get along which is really goofy but there situation get even worse than before like, "Naruto ! What the f*** have you done ?" and lemons are added on future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT :- Though ! I'm a new writter and it's my first fic and thanks for actually trying this fic. So, don't complain about my grammatical mistakes till Ch-4. Though, this fic is mainly concentrated on Naruto's idiotic moments and Naruto itself in it is bit goofy but not an idiot has he knows What to do ? and When ?. Though some of you like pairings and I think of it but will add later on. And I know that you will like it from starting as have added so much of fun and goofiness of in Team 7, Huh ! and really thanks for trying it.**

**Timeframe:- And one thing more this fic will start when Iruka sensei put up teams and Naruto was trying to impress Sakura and picking fights with Sasuke. So, Let's Start !**

**Chapter – 1 – Dangerous Deal !**

**Afternoon in Konoha, Outside the Academy**** :-**

Sasuke was walking in usual manner.

"Hey Sasuke, Yo-hoo," Naruto said in lovely voice while standing out of academy.

Sasuke was ignoring him and just keep on walking.

"Hey Sasuke, don't go there, there's a trap, after those trees," blonde said.

Sasuke's bit confused and keep on walking, "He's kidding, I know" Sasuke thought.

After he passes those trees nothing happened, "Just as I thought, he's bluffing" Sasuke thought.

Suddenly an old man wearing apron with axe in his hand running towards them.

"Why he is coming towards me, No ! He is coming towards Naruto," Sausuke thought

Naruto was just behind Sasuke,

"He have done something wrong, and afterall he's a loser."

Sasuke was walking normally.

"You brat, I'll Kill you," old man yelled at them.

"Hmhh," Sasuke sighed with a smirk.

Suddenly old man punches very hard to Sasuke.

"Aaa..aa," Sasuke panted in pain

Old man grabs Sasuke's collar, "you've steal my meat, you're fucker" Old man yelled at Sasuke.

"No, I haven't done anything ? You've been mis..."

In a moment another fist came to his face, while Sasuke's speaking.

"Don't do that again you brat, I'll kill you next time," Old man said to him and pushed off.

Sasuke was panting slowly,

"What the fuck ? I haven't done any..." Sasuke stopped as Naruto was laughing behind loudly and sees him.

"NA-RU-TO !" Sasuke raised his voice.

Naruto stopped immediately, "what ! I've told you not to go there"

Sasuke was coming towards Naruto while twitching his eyebrows,

with evil smirk and while punching his fists onto other hand.

Naruto was going backwards with each step when Sasuke was coming,

"you're dead !" Sasuke said with smirk.

"Uh-hh, time to run, " Naruto sighed in low voiceand runs fiercely,

"NA-RU-TO !" Sasuke yelled very loudly.

**Next ****Afternoon**** :-**

"I have to talk to Sasuke about anything to start a topic," Sakura thought.

Sakura meet Sasuke when he was on a normal walk.

"Sasuke-kun !" Pink said

Sasuke turns towards Sakura

"Uh-hh !" Sasuke sighed.

"Sa-suke, can you have lunch with me ?" Pink requested.

"What !" Sasuke questioned.

"I mean, I want to have little talk with you, so can you meet me at ramen shop in 2 hours," Pink said.

"Aa...aa, I think I have a work to do," Sauke replied.

"Please-Please Sasuke-kun, Please !" Sakura said.

"Ok-Ok, I'll come," Sasuke said.

"Yo-hoo, thankyou Sasuke-kun," Sakura said joyfully.

"Phew," Sasuke sighed

Both goes on their way,

Naruto was standing behind trees and listening to them.

"Haha-haha...," Naruto laughed.

"I think, I have to make some amendments, "Naruto said with little smirk on his face.

**After 1 hour**** :-**

"Transformation-Jutsu !" Naruto said

Now, Naruto turns to Sakura and went out to meet Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, ! Naruto said.

"Oh God, now I have to Say Sasuke-kun, its so annoying," Naruto thought.

"So early, you said we are meeting after 2 hours," Sasuke said

"I'm here to tell you that you don't have to come,

I have to go somewhere else, so we can meet some other day, ok !" Naruto said.

"Ok ! " Sasuke said in lower voice.

"So, Bye, Sasuke-kun and sorry for that, "Blonde said.

Naruto goes

"Showtime !" Naruto said.

He transformed back with a puff of smoke.

"So here, Transformation-Jutsu" Naruto said. He transformed to Sasuke, then goes to Ramen shop.

**At ****Ramen**** Shop**** :****-**

Arriving at Ramen shop.

Sakura waved joyfully to Sasuke (Naruto) also starting to wave her back, but he stopped.

"No, I had not to wave her back, I had to act like Sasuke" Naruto thought.

"Sasuke-kun, right here" Sakura said in loud voice.

He arrived and both have a seat.

"So Sakura-chan, what is it ?" Naruto questioned.

"I want to tell you that-that-tha..."Sakura mumbled.

"Don't be nervous, speak it" Naruto said in polite voice.

Sakura sees in Sasuke (Naruto) eyes and blushed.

"Sasuke-kun, What you think about Naruto ?" Pink questioned.

"Man, what she's thinking about me ?" Naruto thought.

"Um...mm , Same question, I'm about to ask you in am minute,

So what do you think about Naruto ?" Naruto replied.

One seat after Sakura's seat, Hinata was seating with her other comrades.

and she's listening to them when they spoke about Naruto.

"Aa..a, I think he's clumsy," while her eyebrows are twitching and gave a hatred expression,

"Doing Iodiocy all times, which is wasting both of our time in academy and moreover, he's a Failure.

Hinata and Naruto both were shocked and both widen their eyes,

"No, he's not f-failure," Hinata mumbled while her eyes were sparking with tears,

"I remembered when Naruto-kun trying to protect me from those bullies,

he said that I'm going to be Hokage someday and I will be acknowledge by everyone," Hinata thought.

Her eyes were full of tears, "No, N-Naruto-kun's not failure," Hinata said.

On other side, Naruto was schocked to that word, "Sakura-chan, call me a Failure,"

While closing his eyes, "Hmm-m, this is all caused by you fucking monster," Naruto thought and says loudly to Nine-tails fox,

"but, I'm gonna to be Hokage someday, I will never fail and I will be acknowledge by everyone,even by Sakura-chan,

though till then, Sakura-chan is not yours Sasuke," Naruto thought with little smirk on his face."

Sakura, sees Sasuke (Naruto) with little smirk on his face, "As I expected, he also thinks that about Naruto," she thought with confidence.

"Showtime," Naruto sighed.

"Sakura-chan," are you free tomorrow ?" Naruto questioned.

Sakura astonished to listen, "wh-what, I'm thinking, he's asking me for a date ?" Sakura thought,

"Yes-yes-yes, I am free tomorrow," Sakura said joyfully withdeep blush on her cheeks.

"Ok then, I'm going to meet you at Noon outside Academy," Naruto said,

"ok,then-bye," Sakura said.

"Wait-Wait !" Naruto exclaimed where Sakura is confused.

"Wait, Sakura-chan ?"

Here's the deal," Naruto said with little smirk.

"What is it ? Sasuke-kun !" with a bit confusion.

"Here's the deal that, If you were late, then your punishment is that you have to date Naruto willingly."

"What !" Sakura exclaimed and sees Sasuke (Naruto) with her drop-dead jaw.

"And, if I were late then you're going to punch me in my face and kick me in my ass," blonde said.

"Again, What !" she exclaimed

"N-No, I-I never do it to you Sasuke -kun" she said politly.

Naruto sees her with smirk.

"You have to do this otherwise you're going to lose me, So its your choice"

"Wheather you want to accept the deal or want to lose me, " Naruto said.

"N-No, I accept the deal," Sakura said.

"Bye then, Sakura-chan" Naruto said with smile.

She noddod in a shock.

Naruto goes from there.

**Next ****Morning, Inside Naruto's Apartment**** :-**

"Ahh.. What a beautiful day it is going to be," Naruto said joyfully while yawning and having childish smile on face,

"Let's ready," blonde said.

After getting out from his apartment,

blonde was going to ramen shop with Shikamaru.

"Man, these days we have no work to do but roam here and there, " Shikamaru said while his hands is back of his head locked with each other and looking towards sky.

They both get seated and started eating Ramen Vigurously one after another.

After couple of minutes, "God, so good," blonde said while his hands on his stomach.

Meanwhile, behind them Ino was dragging Choji after beating him,

"Please, Ino-sama, give me last chance," Choji requested.

Both were looking them from shop only by turning their necks.

"Man, these two never stop," Shikamaru said with sigh as he kept looking them.

"Hey man, you like Ino, Right !" Naruto said while touching his ribs with elbow.

"What !" Shikamaru exclaimed.

"Ah-hha, I knew you like her," blonde said childishly.

"Hey, Ino-chan, Shika..." he was saying to Ino while Shikamaru stopped him,

while punching him in his stomach.

"What !" Ino exclaimed loudly with anger.

"Whats the matter ?" she said.

"No, Its nothing," Shikamaru said in childish voice while smiling and shut Naruto's mouth with his hands.

She goes, "Man, you crazy !" Black said after releasing his hands from Naruto's mouth with sigh.

"Man, I'm kidding," blonde said while laughing loudly,

"Man, your face should be seen when Ino-chan shouted on you,

Haha..haha..haaa" blonde laughed while grabbing his stomach with both his hands.

"Lets go Man, you're fucking me," black said with sigh.

They both goes out of the shop and roaming free.

In between they see Sasuke was fighting with many people,

Sasuke was completely mad at them,

Shikamaru begin to run for Sasuke but he stopped after 2-3 steps,

And sees someone begins to raise his hand for Sasuke as like they are compromising.

Naruto and Shikamaru both were seeing that Sasuke and other guy were shaking hands,

And says that they will never fight and see each other and if anyone starts first he is going to pay for that,

both agree on it and that guy tell his name to Sasuke i.e. Hiroshi Kawasaki.

Naruto have seen those guys before as they've always standing there.

**Afternoon**** in Konoha, Outside Academy**** :-**

Naruto was roaming free around the academy,

eventually he sees Sakura, Naruto sigh to see her.

"Looks like Sakura-chan is waiting for someone," blonde thought with a smirk.

In a moment Hinata arrived.

"Ah-N-Naruto-kun,"Hinata said.

"Uh-hh," Naruto sighed, "oh ! you Hinata," blonde replied joyfully.

"What happened ?" blonde questioned.

"Ah-hh, Naruto-kun, A-Are you A-Alright," Hinata questioned,

Naruto was bit confused and there was a light blush on his cheeks,

"Yeah, I'm fine, what happened to me ?" blonde replied.

"Uh-hh, Yesterday I saw Sasuke-kun and Sakura-chan at Ramen shop,

they were talking about you," Hinata said in lower voice as her eyes were sparkling.

"Oh ! So she was there," blonde thought with same expression on his face,

"Should I tell her," while looking at her sparkling eyes.

"It's about Sa-Sakura-chan, she said you a L-Lo...," Hinata was interrupted by blonde,

"Loser ! Yeah I know, she said, I was there," Naruto said while his expression was sadden and he was looking at ground.

"He was there, but he didn't react to that, ohh-Na-Naruto," Hinata thought while looking at his oceanic blue eyes,

Though couple of seconds later, Hinata suddenly blushed when Naruto suddenly looked at her sparkling eyes,

Both stared each other for other couple of seconds, Now both were blushing, Suddenly blonde broke the contact by saying.

"And moreover, One thing I want to tell you but keep this as a secret," blonde said,

while Hinata was bit confused and kept looking at those oceanic eyes.

"So, don't discuss it anywhere, ok !" blonde said with childish smile on his face.

"Hai !" Hinata said as her body involuntry said those words.

"And that thing is that...," Naruto was saying childishly,

"And that thing is that, I was there with Sakura-chan as Sasuke and used my Transformation-Jutsu," blonde said.

"Uh-hh !" She exclaimed.

"Shhh ! Don't be loud," blonde interrupted.

Hinata was totally confused.

"You was there as Sasuke-kun, But why ?" Hinata questioned while pointing her index finger towards Naruto.

"You will figure it out in a moment, just a mom..." blonde stopped when he saw Sasuke coming towards Naruto from a mid way.

"Hinata-chan, hurry ! Get yourself hid behind those trees and see what happens, dattebayo" blonde said in a hurry.

Hinata get herself hidden behind trees and sees what happens and in a moment Sasuke come towards Naruto.

(Let say Naruto was standing in T-point of road, Sasuke was coming from 3rd road and Sakura was on 2nd road.)

He starts passing Naruto while ignoring him,

"Man, he's going in wrong direction, What I do, What I do..." Naruto thought hurriedly.

"That's it !" Naruto said with evil smile on his face.

"Hey Sasuke, Yo-hoo," blonde was calling him in loud voice.

"Don't go there, there's a trap after those trees," blonde said childishly.

Sasuke was twitching his eyebrows and gritted his teeth in frustation from Naruto.

"I think, I should not go there, as what happened last evening, I'm not in a mood to fight him," Sasuke thought

Sasuke switched his path 2nd road where Sakura was waiting for him.

"Gottcha !" blonde thought while smiling.

**Annd cutt ! I hope you like it, again thanks for trying my fic and I really have already everything on my mind and I force you that you will laugh your ass… for that shit, and you will amazed to see that. ****So please review readers, I need to know your views on this. They really inspire me to write more and update faster.**

**I really hope I was able to capture your interest, would be updating this soon. You would be surprised what this fic has in store for you, so keep reading and review! So until the next update, take care ! Ja-ne ! ^_^**

**DL3535**


	2. Ch - 2 Oh kami, its Hokage-sama

**Ohhh, Wow ! So many visitors and views in my first chapter but I really appreciate that so many people gave my fic a try, and I wanna thank all the reviewers and those people. As said I will force you that you will laugh your ass out of this, So here this is the chapter which is full of idiocy. Though, Get Ready !****^_^**

**So, Let's begin…**

**Ch – 2 – Ohh Kami ! It's Hokage-Sama**

"That's it !" Naruto said with evil smile on his face.

"Hey Sasuke, Yo-hoo," blonde was calling him in loud voice.

"Don't go there, there's a trap after those trees," blonde said childishly.

Sasuke was twitching his eyebrows and gritted his teeth in frustation from Naruto.

"I think, I should not go there, as what happened last evening, I'm not in a mood to fight him," Sasuke thought

Sasuke switched his path 2nd road where Sakura was waiting for him.

"Gottcha !" blonde thought while smiling.

"Hey Hinata !" Naruto calls her in very low voice.

"Uh-hh," Hinata sighed after her head was out of the tree.

"Now there's a movie a show about to start here, get ready to enjoy this," blonde said while rubbing his chin with his index finger.

Sasuke was walking towards Sakura and Sakura sees him angrily.

Sakura was running towards Sasuke.

Sakura's fist was tight ready to punch him as deal was made.

As Sasuke was not aware of anything.

"Aaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrr..." Sakura roared in strength and punch him,

"Aaahhhhhhh..." Sasuke panted in pain, waves of her tight fist were travelling on his face.

Naruto and Hinata was watching this and shocked to see that side of Sakura in rage.

"Uh-hh, What !" Hinata exclaimed,

"Hahaaa..." Naruto laughed while supporting his stomach with both of his hands

"What the fuc...?" Sasuke was interrupted as she made her strenuous kick to his groin.

"Aaahhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaa..." Sasuke yelled in pain and made his hands to support his groin to feel comfort there.

"Oh my god, What the fuck, What the fuck ?" Sasuke yelled in anger and shaking his head,

"Uh-hh !" Sakura sighed.

"Where is it ? Where is it ?" Sasuke was mumbling as he want to check his insides by putting one of his hand.

"Hahaahhhhhhhahaaaaahaaaaaa..." blonde laughed heavily,

"D-Di-Did you see that Hinata-chan, Hahaaaaahaaaaa..." blonde said while pointing his index finger towards Sasuke.

Hinata was shocked to see that, as she don't know whether to laugh or not.

"Aa-aa, Go-Gomen, Sasuke " Pink said as she bit her lower lip to stop her laugh as she saw what Sasuke was doing.

"I-I'm not meant to hurt you, but for deal, I'll have to do this," Sakura said.

"What the fuck ! What deal, you Bastard, Aaaaaaaaa... god my face," Sasuke yelled at Sakura while comforting his face with his hand.

"Don't say to me like that Sasuke-kun," Pink said tenderly,

"Don't you remember, yesterday we met at Ramen shop and you said we have deal," Pink said with astonished eyes.

"Wait-a-moment ! When we meet at Ramen shop, you said earlier not to meet at Ramen shop as you have to go somewhere, you idiot !" Sasuke yelled at Sakura while supporting his face with his both hands.

"What the hell ! When did I refused you ?" Pink questioned.

Naruto was laughing very loudly while grabbing his stomach with his left hand and other hand is pointing towards Sasuke, Meanwhile Hinata was confused whether to laugh or not.

"Wait-a-moment ! Earlier before meeting, you didn't refused me ? Sasuke questioned in a bit confused manner while his widened gradually.

"No ! and you wasn't there with me at Ramen shop, Sasuke-kun ?" Sakura replied and questioned back to him.

"No ! In fact what deal was made…?" Sasuke questioned her,

"Uh-hh, that if I won't reach today in time, I have to date Naruto while heartedly…" Pink said,

As she continued to speak.

"Uh-hh !" Sasuke sighed in confusion.

"And if you were late, than I have to punch you and kick your ass," Sakura said.

"What !" Sasuke exclaimed.

"If I was'nt there with Sasuke-kun/Sakura-chan then who was it ?" Both thought simultaneously in a totally confused manner.

"Hinata-chan, you s-see how she p-punch him and kicks his a-ass, oh-Kami, Sasuke must have been totally confused, what the hell just happened with him ?" blonde said while laughing in between.

"Oh Naruto-kun ! Hehe…" Hinata thought with little smile on her face.

"Sakura will date Naruto willingly and Sakura will punch me, it's not anyone but the one who have done this is…." Sasuke thought while twitching his one eyebrow.

"N-Naruto," Both mumbled to themselves.

Both looked towards each other and nodded in rage.

"N-NA-RU-TO ! "Both Sasuke and Sakura yelled simultaneously to Naruto which was standing far away from them.

Naruto was laughing heavily then just immediately stopped when a loud voice was heard by him, and his jaw was drop-dead.

"I guess they know that it was me," blonde mumbled in low voice to himself.

"Uh-hh, H-Hinata-chan, I have to run now, Bye !" Naruto said,

"Uh-h, Bye Naruto-kun take care, hehe…," Hinata uttered.

Naruto ran fiercely from there and Sasuke and Sakura chasing him in rage like a Handicap match is about to going to happen.

"He's fast !" Hinata thought with his widened eyes.

"Naruto ! Come back here, Right now !" Sakura yelled at Naruto while chasing him.

"Naruto ! Today I'm not gonna spare you, I'll kill you," Sasuke yelled.

"Hehe…..heee ! Today I'm really in a good mood after seeing Sakura-chan punching that asshole, Haha…." Naruto thought while laughing like a child to frustate someone.

"N-NA-RU-TO !" Both shouted simultaneously.

"Time to play with Sasuke and Sakura-chan. No ! I'll not harm Sakura but only tease her a little bit" Blonde thought with smirk on his face.

The team was running very fast, overtaking streets one after another.

While running Naruto took a sight on tent. After seeing that Naruto smirked.

"Yo-hoo, Here !" Naruto frustate them saying that.

"Where are you going Naruto ? Come back !" Both yelled to him

Naruto take them in. All three of them were in now. Naruto got out of the Tent, Sasuke was behind him.

Just after the exit of tent, on right there was a huge mirror which was crystal clear.

Sasuke got out of the tent and look for Naruto by turning his neck first right in which Naruto was running.

"NA-RU-TO" Sasuke yelled while smiling, like he just catched the blonde.

He ran towards him and in a moment.

"CRRAASHHH"

Naruto laughed and looked behind, that Sasuke was rammed into a huge mirror and was fucked up.

"What the Fuck ! When did this mirror get in front of me…., BASTARD ! He tricked me with mirror and I saw he was running towards right, actually he was running towards left," Sasuke mumbled while panting heavily.

"NA-RU-TO !" you harm my Sasuke you're dead Naruto" Sakura yelled at Naruto.

"Hehe… one down, time for you Sakura-chan," Naruto said in lovely voice and laughed continually.

"Naruto," Sasuke said in anger while gritting his teeth and panting. He stood up began to chase him.

Now both of them again trying to catch him.

Meanwhile, after a short run, A man was standing which was surrounded by girls.

Sakura was nearly to catch Naruto but suddenly a pulley was passing right after Naruto in which Naruto used his Shadow clone to dodge that pulley and Sakura jumped over the pulley and began to land punch on Naruto.

"Naruto !" Pink said in midair while raising his voice.

"Aaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrr….." Pink said in rage.

"Aa-o" Naruto sighed like he was going to be punched by Sakura.

"You're dead" Sakura said.

Thought many girls was surrounding a guy,

"Wow ! he's so strong and so cool," one girl said,

And all girls starting praising for.

"Yeah-Yeah ! I'm the one, I'm the one that is so strong ," Man keep praising for himself.

"So ! No one can touch me, No ! Can beat me and no can punch me while pointing towards himself while closing his eyes.

Meanwhile all saw that and orange guy jumped over them, they turned backwards when in a moment a fist came over to that praising guy and whole face was travelling with waves of and that girl was Sakura which was trying to punch Naruto but he dodged it.

"Better luck next time Sakura-chan," Blonde said while smiling.

Naruto ran from there.

"Hey you ! You punch me, you punch me like a bitch, like a fucking bitch," guy said to Sakura.

Sakura ignore him and starts to run to catch the blonde.

"Hey you Butthead, I'm talking to you, Where are you going ?" guy said with anger to Sakura.

While Sakura stopped in between, turned back and take a glimpse at that guy.

"Aa-a" Guy sighed in shock.

"Aaaarrrrrr…." Sakura roared in fury.

"Aaaaahhhhhhh…" Guy shouted in pain as she again punch that guy on face.

"Take this, you fucking pair of balls ! Take this" Sakura yelled at him in resentment while kicking him in his groin.

As Sasuke was passing them and looked at their and astonished to that.

As that guy stood still and then fell down like a zombie.

And then Sakura continued to run again.

Both was heading towards Ramen shop's,

After 7-8 shops there was normal crowd and some of them are on groups and Naruto acted like that he was out of breathe and was tired in front of Sasuke.

"He's tired, now's my chance to grab him," Sasuke thought while speeding up.

Naruto suddenly slipped on his own will and acted like that he was slipped on a stone and fell down near some people.

"This time your mine !"

"Aaaa-aaaa" Naruto raised his voice but smirk inside him.

Then there was a puff of smoke and in then Sasuke punched someone.

"Haha-ha" Sasuke keep o laughing and punching him in his face, give a kick in his stomach.

"Aaaahhhh…." Someone moaned in pain each time raising his voice.

"Haha… you're trying to substitute but you're too slow you demon. While kicking him in his groin and grab his collar.

"Hahaaaaahhhhaaaaa….hahaaaaaaa"

Sasuke slowly stopped beating that guy as he heard someone's voice which he completely knows that voice.

"Uh-hh ! That voice," Sasuke sighed as looked towards nearby people while twitching his left eyebrow in frustation.

"What ! He's standing there" Uchiha said.

"That bastard he uses Substitution-Jutsu, Damn ! But how learn that" Sasuke thought.

"But who's this guy am beating for couple of minutes" Sasuke thought when he take a glimpse at Naruto standing there with a group.

"Guess who's in it Sasuke !" blonde said while laughing heavily.

Sasuke's hand started trembling as he waited for the smoke to get cleared.

"Haha-aaaah" Naruto was laughing heavily from far away.

"Stop laughing !" Sasuke yelled to blonde.

But when the smoke cleared, that guy was none other than but Sasuke's rival Hiroshi Kawasaki.

"Y-You Bastard ! How dare you punch me like that !" Hiroshi yelled while his forehead was bleeding and dripping down.

"Sasuke I told you not to fight with Hiroshi-san but you don't listen to me, I told you not to broke the wall of promise, but you said SHUT THE FUCK UP ! HE IS MY DICK WHICH DANCE'S ON MY HAND AND HE HAS BUNCH OF PUSSIES WHICH SUPPORTS HIM," Blonde told to Sasuke.

"What the fuck ? I didn't said th.."

"SHUT UP BASTARD ! DON'T SAY A SINGLE WORD !"

In a moment a punch came to his face.

"AAHH !" Sasuke exclaimed.

"Listen to me, I didn't said that" Sasuke said while panting a little.

Hiroshi didn't listen to him but keeps on punching him and throw him like a dog.

"Beat him, Fuck him like a dog."

Everybody got him and started kicking him.

Sasuke was crouched down in pain and getting fucked up.

"NA-RU-TO !" Sasuke shouted in anger.

"A-aw !" Blonde said.

Naruto runs again and Sasuke escape from there.

"Hey ! Where the fuck are you going ?"

"Get him !" Hiroshi said to men.

Hiroshi and his friends also started to grab Sasuke.

After then, two different paths came in which Sasuke used his Shadow-Clone to get rid of Hiroshi and his men. At that time, Sakura was behind all of them getting on that path where Naruto and Sasuke were going.

"Nice shot, Sasuke !" Blonde thought with a smirk.

"Time to separate them" Blonde muttered.

Giving a light smirk on his face.

Then again two different paths came in which Naruto cleverly used his Shadow-Clone Jutsu and put up two clones which go on another way, in which one is Naruto and other one is transformed into Sasuke and prepare scenario on fake side in which Sakura got there.

Meanwhile after a distance, Naruto and Sasuke was disappeared from Sakura's sight and Sakura stopped there.

"S-Sasuke-kun !"

"Sasuke-kun !" Pink shouted.

"Where are you Sasuke-kun ?" Sakura yelled.

Sakura was worried about Sasuke as sweat was dripping down on his side face constantly.

Suddenly Sasuke came out from nowhere.

Crouching on his knees dragging down his legs as he couldn't his legs further more and asking help from Sakura in which Iron rods were pierced from his whole body.

"Uh-hh ! S-Sakura-chan, help me, Please ! Sakura-chan " Sasuke muttered lowly while panting heavily.

"Uh-hh ! Sa-Sasuke-kun !" Pink moaned with her widened eyes.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun !"

Sakura shouted in pain and loose its consciousness to see the scenario.

As Sasuke's appearance was a clone of Naruto which disappear with a puff of smoke.

"Hah ! One down, time for you bastard, I'm gonna kick your ass soon," blonde said while his face and smile was full of determination.

Sasuke was chasing Naruto with rage and anger.

"He's fast then I thought," Sasuke thought while his eyes was stunned to see him.

"Naruto, though you are fast enough, you are going to pay for that shit you just did !" Sasuke said while yelling at end.

After a some distance Naruto slowed up to search for crowd.

Sasuke was coming nearer to the Naruto.

"Guess he's tired" Sasuke thought with a grin on his face.

As Sasuke was very closer to Naruto and blonde was aware of there distance b/w him and Sasuke.

Suddenly Naruto take a glimpse at left turn, there was a huge crowd.

"Got you !" Sasuke muttered.

As Sasuke nearly got Naruto with extending his arms to grab him.

"SHADOW-CLONE JUTSU !"

"Uh-hh !" Sasuke sighed in confusion.

Naruto's clone appears with a puff of smoke which pulled and throw Naruto towards left to take the route with full velocity as Sasuke nearly got him. While Sasuke grab the clone.

"Darn you !" Sasuke muttered while gritting his teeth in frustation and looked at Naruto while holding his clone and in a moment clone disappears.

Blonde smirked when Landing over the ground.

"Loser !" All this time you were failing in Academy twice, You were always behind from everyone, So how can I be low from you at this rate, after all I have someone to take him, So I cannot be back from you at this time," Sasuke was talking to himself while gritting his teeth in frustation.

"Naruto !" Sasuke yelled at him with fury.

While Naruto heard, smirk little and stopped there.

"Hey Sasuke !" Naruto called him after turning back.

"Uh-hh !" Sasuke sighed in confusion when he heard Blonde was calling him.

"Take this !" Naruto yelled at him while showing his two middle fingers to him and laugh heavily to frustate him more.

Sasuke gritted his teeth with anger.

"N-NA-RU-TO !" Sasuke yelled while looking from ground to sky in full rage while clutching his fists tightly.

Though Naruto was looking for crowd and found it.

Sasuke started to chase him with his full velocity.

Again Naruto started running when Uchiha comes.

"Whoa ! He's faster than before" blonde thought with smirk.

They both entered in huge crowd.

"Man ! I'm hungry" blonde thought.

"Shadow-Clone Jutsu !" Naruto said in low voice while making his hand seals.

As there was noise in crowd, so Sasuke didn't hear him and also, he failed to see that, As Naruto take advantage of crowd.

Though Naruto replace himself with his clone.

**Fifteen Minutes Later**** :-**

At the end of the road, Sasuke saw Naruto was standing there with his eyes closed. Sasuke runs towards him while clentching his fists.

While Naruto twitched his left eyebrow when he heard him.

"Aaaaaarrrrrrrrrr…." Sasuke roared in strength.

"Thud !"

Sasuke Punched him at his full velocity and strength in which blonde's tooth broke out and he muttered "Aahh !" while opening his eyes and sees Sasuke bit surprisingly.

"Take this ! you bastard, you deserve this you demon !"

While throwing on the ground.

"PUFF"

Instantly puff of smoke appeared on him.

As Sasuke saw him angerly.

Though cool wind breezed, clearing the smoke around him.

As the smoke was clearing by each second. His eyes started widening gradually in astonishment as the person.

"Uh-hh"

"Hokage-sama !"

Sasuke muttered loudly.

"What the fuck ?" Both Sasuke and Sarutobi said simultaneously.

**Huh-Aah ! So, that was the second chapter, I know this chapter was full of idiotic moments, So how did you like that ? Didn't I tell you about that earlier ! And I love those parts happened b/w Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. Please review guys, I really want them badly. And you can suggest me your ideas, just PM me. Though ! Updating soon, till-then, take-care, Ja-ne ! ****^_^**

**DL3535**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, its me again thanks for your aprreciation for 2****nd**** chapter. So, here's the 3****rd****. Let's begin…**

**Ch – 3 – What ! Naruto And Sasuke ?**

"Take this ! you bastard, you deserve this you demon !"

While throwing on the ground.

"PUFF"

Instantly puff of smoke appeared on him.

As Sasuke saw him angerly.

Though cool wind breezed, clearing the smoke around him.

As the smoke was clearing by each second. His eyes started widening gradually in astonishment as the person.

"Uh-hh"

"Hokage-sama !"

Sasuke muttered loudly.

"What the fuck ?" Both Sasuke and Sarutobi said simultaneously.

While Naruto was smiling as he is standing on tree branch and kept gazing them.

As being a Hokage and not want to be seen by any civilian.

He stood up swiftly.

"G-Go-Gomenasai Hokage-sama !" Sasuke said while bending his back in formal way.

"Hah….!" Blonde laugh while both sighs in confusion and sees him.

"Hahaaaahhhaaa….." blonde laugh continuously while his left hand is on his stomach and right is pointing towards Sasuke and Sarutobi.

Sasuke gritted his teeth while looking at him, clenching his fists and sweat was dripping down from his side-face.

Sarutobi twitches his left eyebrows in frustation as he knew some trick would happen long enough.

"But how ? Why did Hokage-sama transformed into Naruto ?" Sasuke thought while gritting his teeth.

**Flashback Starts, Fifteen Minutes Earlier**** :-**

Before those fifteen minutes, Naruto's clone got there at the end of the road as he always know that old man walks there usually at that time to get some fresh paper of his excess paperwork.

"Uh-hh !" while panting heavily, "Hey, old man !" blonde called him.

"Uh-hh !" Sarutobi turns back and sighed in question.

"Can you teach me the Transformation-Jutsu ?" blonde said while panting and while his back bends forwards and his hands were resting on his knees breathing heavily.

"Huh…What !" Old man questioned with widened eyes as he was puffing his smokes with small strokes.

"Why ! Why now….." Sarutobi was questioning as he was interrupted by blonde.

"PLEASE OLD MAN, QUESTION LATER, FIRST TELL ME !"

Blonde said with serious expression.

"Ok-ok !" Sarutobi said with sigh while closing his eyes.

"Let's go through this….." Old man said while the blonde interrupted him again.

"AND STAY FOR FIVE MINUTES WHILE CLOSONG YOUR EYES !"

"Uh-hh !" Old man sighed on confusion while twitching his left eyebrow again as he bored of this idiocy.

"Do it otherwise **Sexy-no-Jut…**" blonde was saying while making his hand seals as old man interrupted him.

"CH…CHOTO…CHOTTOMATTE ! I-I'M DOING, SEE….."

Naruto smirked and letting down his hands from those seals.

"Transformation-Jut…" Old man said while making hand seals as he suddenly clogged in between.

"Hey ! In which I Transform into ?" Sarutobi questioned him in frustation.

"Aahhh! To me" Naruto with grin on his face.

"OK, **TRANSFORMATION-JUTSU !**"

Old man turns to Naruto with a cloud of smoke.

"So, What to do ?" Old man questioned with annoying face.

"Yes, As I said, close your eyes as I have to check how long Transformation-Jutsu can lasts long ? Then teach me !" Blonde said while grinning.

"OK !"

Naruto (Sarutobi) closed his eyes while crossing his arms around his chest.

"And not to open your eyes before five minutes, Ok !" blonde muttered with a grin on his face.

"Ok !"

"Caught you Sasuke-teme !" As Naruto goes from there while leaving his Shadow-clone cleverly from Sarutobi.

**Flashback Ends**** :-**

"Now I understand, what Naruto meant to teach him that jutsu and turn to him," Old man thought with a sigh and his closed eyes.

"Naruto, I know how pain you have suffered so much in your childhood but I know how strong you are…. Kushina your son has suffered so much pain the day he born till now but I have done whatever I can do !" Old man thought with his gloomy face while closing his eyes and then opening them with small strokes of smoke he is inhaling inside.

"Huh-uh !" old man moaned while clearing his throat.

Both Naruto and Sasuke saw him.

"Sasuke !" He called him while Sasuke sees him, as he already know that he was going to pay for that.

"Uh-hh ! Hokage-sama, Go-Gomenasai ! What penalty you gave me I will accept that !" Sasuke said while lowering his head formally in front of his senior.

"Though ! I know you two are always fighting and comrades in the same team and you don't like to talk to each other !" Old man said with sigh.

"So, your punishment is that you have to live with Naruto in his apartment for _One month_ !" old man said when he saw young boys widening their eyes in shock.

"**What !**"

Both yelled simultaneously and jaw was drop dead.

"No Hokage-sama, I can't live with him especially for one month, I can't live with that loser !" Sasuke said in shock.

"Hey you watch your words -teme !"

"And Hey you old man ! What the heck is going on in your head ? Did you just know what just said."

"Uh-hh, I know that was going to happen !" Sarutobi thought with a sigh.

"Hey you Uchiha boy from today at 9:30 PM, you are going to his apartment and that's an order !" Hokage said in loud and manly voice in end with anger.

As those young's just watched him in shock with widened eyes as what he said earlier .

Sarutobi went from there as both stood still in shock.

"It's good for you Naruto to make your comrades friends." Sarutobi thought while going from there.

"C-Curse you Sasuke/Naruto !" both thought while gritting their teeth and clenching their fists.

"**And Dare you stop him Naruto !**" Old man said while going while waving them,

"**Good-luck you to ! Ja-ne !**"

"Uh-hh !" both sighed while gritting their teeth.

Sasuke turned back at him and grit his teeth.

After a couple of seconds he starts to go from there.

"**PUFF !"**

Sasuke looked back as blonde was'nt there and he kept gazing at there.

"It's a clone !" Sasuke with his widened eyes.

"So, where's the real one ?" He thought while kept gazing at there with his widened eyes and his clenched fists.

**Ichiraku's Ramen Shop**** :-**

"Hey Ayame-chan ! Gimme another bow…" He sits still like he was paralyzed.

"N-Naruto-kun !" Ayame said bit surprisingly with her worried eye, as she hold one of the shoulders of Whiskered blonde.

"Uh-hh !" blonde sighed as he then looked to Ayame with his wide eyes.

"**Uh-hh ! Aaaaaaaaaaa…."**

Blonde yelled loudly.

'

"Uh-hh, W-What's wrong N-Naruto-kun ?" she said to him while suddenly blonde lowered his head, stood up while ignoring her.

"N-Naruto-kun wait !" Ayame said while her left hand on her left chest and right hand was calling Naruto.

"Naruto-kun !" Ayame thought worriedly.

**At Hinata's House**** :-**

"Where am I ?" She murmured when her half-lidded eyes slowly blinking, thought adjusting the the intensity of light as bright sun rays were entering from windows to her eyes.

"I was right behind Naruto and Sasuke and then Sasu…" She moaned in low voice.

"Sa-Where is Sasuke-kun ?"

Suddenly sits on a bed as she was laying down and on her left she saw Hinata was sleeping on chair.

"Hi-Hinata-chan !" she said in low voice.

Hinata woke up gradually when she heard her voice slowly and gently rubbing her eyes.

"Sa-Sakura-chan !" Are you alright ?" Violet questioned in worried side of her.

"Hinata-chan, Why I am here ? An-And Where is Sasuke-kun ?" Pink questioned her.

"I don't know where's Sasuke ?" She said to pink lady.

"And Why I am here ?" Pink said to her making her staring at Sakura and thinking awhile.

"N-Naruto-kun….." Hinata thought deeply.

"I-I don't know, I am just getting out from my house from rear side to clean floor and I saw you were laying down at wooden ground of my house's outside corridor, then I suddenly rushed to take you in" Hinata said to her in cold voice and in saddened expression.

"Oh ! It must be Sa-Sasuke-kun " Pink said while blushing lightly.

"Last time, I saw Sasuke-kun there stabbed with several ro…." Her eyes widened when she remembered that scene.

"Sa-Sasuke, It must be him who dropped me at there even in injured state but where are you ?" Pink murmured in low voice as Hinata can barely listen her and kept staring at her.

"N-NA-RU-TO !" She said while gritting her teeth and clenching her fists.

"If anything happen to Sasuke-kun, I'm going to kill you," She said angerly, stood up and ran from there.

"Chotto-Chottomatte Sakura-chan !" Violet called her worriedly.

Sakura turns back and gave her a warm smile.

"Arigatou ! Hinata-chan for taking care of me" Sakura said when turning back and giving her a pleasant smile and ran out from there in search of Sasuke.

"N-Naruto-kun !" Hinata thought worriedly.

**Outside In Konoha**** :-**

Sakura was jumping over roof-tops and searching for Sasuke.

Suddenly she took a glimpse at Sasuke who was roaming on the road.

"Uh-h, Sasuke-kun !" She uttered softly and went to him.

"Sasuke-kun are you alright !" Pink questioned.

He nodded as he was still in that shock.

"Oh-kami's goodness, well Arigatou ! for dropping me over to Hinata's house" Pink said while blushing lightly.

"Uh-hh" Sasuke sighed and gaze at her.

"A-Ariga…." Pink said again when Sasuke interrupted her.

"Naruto !" He said.

"Uh-hh" She sighed in question.

"It was Naruto" He muttered while gritting his teeth in anger while lowering his head.

"Uh-hh" She moaned with her widened eyes as she was astonished to hear this.

"N-Naruto…" She uttered to herself in wide eyes.

"But how ?" She questioned to Sasuke.

"What happened earlier ?" Sasuke said to her.

"I was right behind you and Naruto, suddenly you both disappeared and then you got out somewhere in injured state and I got fainted there" Pink said to him.

"As expected" He thought with grin on his face.

"When you were chasing us, it wasn't us !" Sasuke said to her.

"Means ? She sighed in question.

"Means, it was Naruto's clones in which one was transformed into me and fooled you like I'm chasing Naruto and fact how Naruto take you, Now you already know it ! Now leave me alone for a while !" Sasuke said to her while leaving her.

"Uh-hh !" Sakura moaned little with astonished eyes.

"N-NARUTO…" She mumbled in shock as she stood there for a couple of minutes.

**With Naruto, At 8:15 PM**** :-**

"Man, that guy is coming to my house, today at 9:30 PM What-the-fu…" Blonde was muttering with himself as he was interrupted.

Naruto was going to his apartment from Ramen Shop.

"NARUTO !" Sakura yelled.

Sakura was coming to Naruto while walking towards him with clenching her fists tightly and gritting her teeth.

As Naruto didn't run because he was not in a mood to run again as he was shocked from earlier incident and didn't want to run from Sakura this time.

Sakura stood still in front of Naruto just inches away.

Silence trailed between both for a couple of seconds.

"What's she thinking ? Why she's not hitting me ?" blonde thought in astonishment.

"Uh-hh ! Sak…"

Sakura punched him in his stomach hardly.

"Aaaahh…" blonde panted in pain.

"This is for that !" Sakura exclaimed.

Naruto gritted his teeth and closed his eyes in pain when starts falling forward and he feels his forehead was supported by her shoulder.

"Uh-hh !" Blonde sighed in confusion.

"And this is for worrying and taking care for me, Arigatou Naruto-kun !" Sakura spoke to him with little grin on her face and putting her one hand on his backhead.

Naruto was shocked to see her calling him with '–kun' and Naruto was furiously blushed to see this side of Sakura and as he was so close to her and touching his body made him more blush.

Suddenly he remembered that Sasuke was coming to his house. He suddenly pushed her shoulder away gently.

"Uh-h, G0-Gomenasai Sakura-chan ! I have to go, blonde muttered hurriedly as Sakura stood there still.

"Ah-hh, That man should be coming !" Blonde thought while running towards his house.

**Naruto's Apartment, At 8:30 PM**** :-**

"CLICK !"

Opening his door.

"Man, it's so dark inside."

"Ah-hh, I should get some sleep before that Uchiha comes, as I can't sleep when he was surrounding me." Blonde said to himself.

Naruto fell down on his bed, not even removing his uniform.

"Kaa-san ! Why did you leave me ?"

**At 8:40 PM**** :-**

Naruto was sleeping heavily as he was bit tired from today's activity.

He opened his eyes which was half lidded as he was still in half sleep and listening to some voice which was echoing in his head.

"N…."

"Uh-hh" He sighed in question as he still was in sleep.

"**THUD"**

"**THUD"**

"Na….."

"Who is it ?" Naruto thought while covering his ear with his pillow.

"**NA-RU-TO !**"

"**OPEN THE DOOR !"**

"**THUD"**

"**THUD"**

"Who the hell is calling me ?" Naruto muttered to himself while opening his eyes gradually and rubbing them gently.

"Damn ! That bastard !" Sasuke said while gritting his teeth.

Suddenly it came to Naruto's mind that it was Sasuke….

"Sa-Sasuke…." Naruto mumbled to himself in surprise.

"Click !" He opened the door as he saw Sasuke clenching his fists it was like he was going to break the door but he calm down.

But Naruto know that he's in anger just by looking to his face.

"Idiot !" both thought simultaneously.

Naruto left the door open for him.

Sasuke stood there as he does not want to come in.

"Uh-hh !" Naruto sighed in question and looked at him as he stood still there.

"Come in you idiot !, otherwise we are going to for that shit you do with old-man !" blonde yelled at Sasuke.

"You idiot, it was your fault !" Sasuke replied back while pointing at him.

"It's your fault !"

"Your fault !"

"Your fault !"

Both yelled to each other while gritting their teeth and clenching their right fists folded in front.

Suddenly both senses that there are Anbu nearby.

"Uh-hh !" both moaned simultaneously.

"Anbu !" What are they doing here ?"

"Must be sent by Hokage-sama/old-man to check on us."

Both suddenly calm down and Naruto shuts the door.

He goes to kitchen to drink some water.

Sasuke took a glimpse at his house.

"Uh-hh ! What a mess here, Loser !" Sasuke moaned lightly so that Naruto can listen that.

"Hey you ! How dare you call it is a mess ?" Naruto yelled to him in anger.

"Simply, looking by it ?" Uchiha replied.

Naruto suddenly look around and saw that there were eaten bowls of ramen are on table, clothes were messed on bed and chairs and his other accessories.

He suddenly rush to clean them in a blink of eye.

"He's really fast" Sasuke thought with his little widened eyes.

Sasuke put his bag on a chair and suddenly he notice that there is only one bed and it is double bed while twitching his eyes.

"N-NA-RU-TO !" Sasuke called blonde in louder voice.

"Now what ?" Naruto asked him in irritated expression.

"W-What is that b-baka ?" Uchiha said while giggling and pointing towards Naruto's bed while twitching his fists.

Naruto slowly moved his eyes to where Sasuke's finger was pointing as his face expression change slowly from mild to scary face and twitching his left eyebrow.

"What ! There is only one bed, It means Sa-Sasuke is sleeping with me tonight, what a disgusting thing !" Naruto thought while interrupted from Uchiha.

"Na-Naruto, you b-baka, how are we supposed to sleep in that double bed you idiot !" Sasuke yelled.

"You baka, don't you suppose to bring your own bed ?" blonde yelled back at him with frustation.

"I thought you have another one !" Sasuke replied in anger.

"You thought, you think I have another bed, I'm sleeping alone from birth you idiot," Blonde replied loudly.

Both gritted their teeth towards each other in resentment.

**So, that's the third chapter, how did you like it b/w Naruto and Sasuke ? It's going to be amazing especially in their academic classes when everybody knows that. It will be full of idiocy and goofiness between classmates and Naruto and Sasuke. Sorry ! I'm not going to spill all out now !**

**So review it readers, I need lots of reviews for that point of view which I'm seeing. And if any ideas or plot comes to your mind don't hesitate or forget to PM me. And Please review me guys. Wait-Wait, one question I have to ask you that, you punishment you will give to Sasuke, if you are there as Sarutobi ? Answer it please, it means lot to me. So, till then take-care,**** Ja-ne ! ****^_^**

**DL3535**


End file.
